Thanks to Her
by Pikawolf11
Summary: The hit new band Fairy Tail has started their first tour around the country of Fiore and with them, one lucky fan that wins a contest gets to join them! But it just so happens that their 'one lucky fan' that wins the contest HATES their guts! What's even worse is that the band's lead singer hasn't been himself lately either. With both these problems at hand, what will happen next?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note-**

**Hey everyone!**

**Huh... where to start... Well, I guess for those of you who already know me, welcome back! I'm sorry I haven't been very active lately, a lot has been happening in my life and I get busy, sorry.**

**That also means I probably won't be able to update that fast either. So again, sorry.**

**But, I am very glad you all are reading my story! I'm not the best writer and I'm still learning (heck, I'm not even in high school yet, so cut me some slack people!) but I'll hopefully get better as time goes on!**

**That's all I have to say for now... so... ENJOY!**

_The bright lights shining for what seemed like forever just on you and your friends, I still don't get used to it. Screaming fans cheering us on doesn't help either. It all feels like a dream, and yet, it's my life._

"Alright guys! We're on! Let's give it our all!"

"Yeah!"

_It was our first concert, the start of our dreams coming true. We couldn't believe it, or at least I couldn't. I still remember they're smiling faces as we all walked out on stage for the first time as a band, waving and lightly laughing in disbelief at each other._

"Oi there everyone!" _I remember being the first to talk into the microphone, millions of screams filling the huge room. My smile got bigger, if it could, as I continued. _"We're the new band Fairy Tail!"

"But you probably already knew that!" _I even remember glaring at Gray right after he said that. But you could hear some laughs filling the room as well._

"Well we're here to play just for you all!"

"Yeah! But since this is our first concert… I'll introduce you all to the whole band!" _Cheers filled the room once again, and I was for sure it wasn't the last time. _"I'll start with me since I'm the nice one! I'm Loke, the drummer! And the blue haired guy next to me is Jellal! He just so happens to play the keyboard! And the guy next to him is Gray, he plays the bass and Gajeel, the guy on his other side, plays the guitar!" _That idiot paused as he turned to face me, a smile on his face that I have never until that day seen. _"And this guy is our bands lead singer! Natsu!"

_Then it hit me, my life wasn't going to ever be the same after today. But I couldn't wait for it to start. I had my childhood friends with me and we all have each other's back, what more do I need? I was even doing what I loved, we all were, we couldn't have been happier._

"So instead of keeping you all waiting… Let's get this show on the rode!"

_So I wonder…_

"Oh… and we'll be playing a new song for you guys!"

"Yeah Natsu, so it better be a good song!"

"Tch, don't worry guys! I worked real hard on it! I'm sure it'll be a hit!"

_Why it isn't the same anymore..._

**Author's Note-**

**So... Whatcha think?!**

**I know, short. But I posted the first chapter too, so be happy!**

**Until next time! LATERS! *waves***


	2. Meet 'the Number One Fan' Lucy!

**Author's Note-**

**Yay! The first real chapter!**

**I actually posted this on DeviantArt a LONG time ago, but I thought, "Hey, you haven't posted anything on FanFiction in a long time, POST SOMETHING!" so... Yeah, here ya go!**

**ENJOY!**

"C'mon Lu-chan! Can you at least _act_ being excited?"

"Nope, it's not worth it."

Groans filled the living room of Lucy Heartfilia's apartment, which her friends would be taking care of as she goes on her little _'adventure'_ she happened to win in a contest. Now normal people would be excited, right? Even more so with it being to go on tour with the band Fairy Tail, but Lucy, she's a different story.

That girl HATED them. Not because of their music, she thought they were an ok band, but the fact that where ever she went, that was all she heard! Natsu this, Gray that. Who would look hotter with their shirt off, Jellal, Loke, or Gajeel? Blah, blah, BLAH!

And so, she started to hate the band a little bit every day until it was ruined for her. Sure, some other girls called her crazy, but she had her reasons. Even her friends, to this day, still try to get her to like the band.

So that is how it all started… about a month ago when the band at started doing concerts every now and then to start up and get a little well known, that a contest had come out. It was to go on tour with the band on their first tour. You know, ride the bus, go back stage, all that fun stuff. Only one lucky person would get that chance, and Lucy was that one person who won it.

She didn't even want to enter the contest, but her friends begged her to. They flat out told her that if she did happen to win, that she would get to pick who would go in her place, so she entered just for them. When the day came that she got the call about her winning, she told her friends and they all got this evil smirk on their faces.

"_Guys? What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow, slowly backing away from the three smirking girls._

"_Well Lu-chan," Levy, the smallest of the group, started as she started walking closer to the blonde. Lucy gulped as her back hit the wall, meaning that's as far as she can backup. "Since you still don't like Fairy Tail, we decided to make you go on tour with them!" Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes widen as she stared at the three in front of her._

"_A-are you guys serous?" _

…

…

…

"_Yes."_

"… _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- *insert long period of time here* -gde!" (hehe! You thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you?)_

The blonde sighed at the memory as she finished packing her bag. Her friends, Levy, Juvia, and Erza, were all sitting in her living room as they waited for the band to come and pick Lucy up. (And yes, it was because they didn't trust Lucy to go with them by herself)

"Juvia is jealous of Lucy, she gets to spend time with Gray-sama!" The curly haired girl frowned, crossing her arms to make it a full pout. Erza sighed, "Juvia, we talked about this, it's what's best for Lucy."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

The red head ignored the yells from the blonde and continued what she was saying to the ticked off Juvia, "It's the only way we can get her like Fairy Tail, otherwise she'll be a weirdo forever!"

"Wow, thanks Erza, I _really_ feel the love you put in that sentence…"

"You're welcome Lucy!" The blonde face palmed and got up to walk to her kitchen. "I'm going to get some water, anyone want some?"

"Juvia will take some!"

"Me too Lu-chan!"

"I suppose so if I have to…"

"Well you don't have to-"

"I'LL TAKE SOME WATER THEN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

"SAME WITH YOU LEVY!"

"JUVIA WANTS TO JOIN TOO!"

…

"Why were we yelling?" Everyone shrugged as Lucy awkwardly walked into her kitchen. She grabbed her phone from its charger and put it in her pocket. She then walked to the fridge and grabbed four bottles of water before starting her walk in to living room again until something caught her eye. It was necklace her mom gave to her when she was little. She smiled and decided to wear on her _'adventure'_ for a good luck charm, so she put it on.

"There!" She said once the golden key necklace was put on, a slight smile on her face.

_SLAM!_

"Aw crap… sounds like they're here…" Lucy was about to walk into the living room and pretend that she didn't her a car door slam outside, but something inside her told her to hide inside… ok, she just decided it herself, but same thing, right?

So the blonde tip-toed over to her closet in the hallway and walked inside, ever-so-quietly closing the door behind her. She could hear the door open and her friends screaming for joy, making her sweat drop just from the sound of it.

_**A good ten minutes of fangirl screaming later…**_

"So, one of you three Lucy?" A voice said, footsteps soon being heard after that. "No," She heard Levy say, "Last I heard, she went into the kitchen."

"You mind showing us where that is?" A different voice, more well-mannered sounding, asked. "Of course!" Was the oh-so-happy answer they had gotten in return from the little blue haired girl. Lucy heard her skip past the door, more footsteps following her. "Lu-chan! You have guests! Huh… Lu-chan, where are you?"

"Well the waters are on her on the countertop…" Crap! Erza was on her trail!

But to the blonde's surprise, she heard some much delayed footsteps coming down the hall, stopping in front of the closet.

"What's in here?" The voice asked, making Lucy gulp. How'd this new guy, new voice, find her so fast! DAMNIT WORLD! WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!

"Lucy's jackets and stuff, why?"

"I was just wondering… mind if I open it?"

"We don't mind." OH C'MON ON!

So the door slowly opened, reveling a guy with pink hair and scarf that looked like dragon scales. His onyx eyes stared down at Lucy, making her nervously laugh and smile. He made a weird face, slightly turning his head to the side. "Were you hiding?"

"What?! No! I-I wasn't hiding!"

"That's a lie, and you're a bad hider."

"I WASN'T HIDING!"

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "Then why are you in a closet?"

"B-because…" She needed to think up a lie, and fast! Maybe she could say she got lost! Nah, normal people don't get lost in their own homes… Oh! She could say that she tripped into the closet and the door closed and it was locked! Wait, the door didn't have a lock… damnit…

"Any day here."

"Shut up!" Lucy pouted, making the guy laugh a little. "You're weird!" He chuckled. The blonde eyed him, looking him up and down. She finally thought up the perfect comeback (in her opinion), "Says the guy with pink hair."

"Hey! It's salmon!"

"That's not salmon! It's pink!"

Now it was his turn to pout, making Lucy laugh a little. "Geez, you're like a little kid!"

"Says to girl that was hiding in her closet."

"I TOLD YOU! I WASN'T HIDING!"

"Lu-chan! I found you!" Levy cheered, everyone following her into the hallway.

"DAMNIT!" Lucy then glared at the pink haired guy she's been talking to this whole time, a smirk of victory on his face. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"My fault? I thought you weren't hiding?" Lucy's eye widen, remembering she was trying to lie about that… crap… "So you were hiding I'm guessing… Lucy?"

"Fudge you."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Oh, that's why she was hiding?" Lucy continued to pout in the middle of Erza and Levy, who were making sure she didn't run away and hid again. Her three friends nodded at the same time to the blue haired guy as they answered his question. You see, they had just told the band about Lucy not liking them and stuff, and their plan on having her go on tour with them to make her like them. They even have a name for it!

"Yup! Operation 'Get Lucy to like Fairy Tail' or 'GLTLFT' for short is going into action!"

…

"That name sucks." The blonde continued to pout, glaring at the one band member the whole time. He just smiled back, waving every few times, his toothy grin making her even angrier.

"Well I suppose we should introduce ourselves to her then!" The blue haired one talked again, smiling in the process. "My name is Jellal, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy." He stood up from his spot on the couch and bowed, holding his hand out for the blonde to shake it. She sighed, shaking his hand before going back to her pout. He sighed as she nudged the guy to his right to go next.

"Oh! I'm Loke!" He got up and took one of her hands, kissing it before looking up into her brown eyes, "It's a dream come true for you to be coming with us on tour." A little blush cover Lucy's cheeks as she quickly jerked her hand back. Loke smiled as he got up and took his seat again, looking at the guy to his left.

Said guy smirked as he didn't even get up, "I'm Natsu." He looked up at the already pouting again girl. He laughed again, "Geez! You can stop glaring at me! It's not my fault you suck at hiding!"

"I told you I wasn't hiding!"

"And you suck at lying too! Man, things just keep piling on!"

"SHUT IT PINKY!"

"MAKE ME BLONDIE!"

"Alright Natsu! That's enough!" Jellal gave him a small glare, showing Natsu he wasn't kidding. He sighed before he shut his mouth, a smile on his face. Jellal notice it, and relaxed a bit. He looked at the others of the band, and they all noticed it too. But they had to continue, with two people who still had to be introduced to the blonde.

So the one with black hair (shortest of the two there) decided to go. "Well I'm-"

"YOU'RE GRAY-SAMA!" Everyone jumped at Juvia's outburst, Gray being slightly scared by it. "Huh, yeah, minus the sama though…" He awkward sat back down, elbowing the next guy to go on. He sighed, not even opening his eyes as he said his name, "The name's Gajeel… don't forget it…" Lucy gulped, but nodded, even though he wasn't even watching her at all.

It just felt right.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"BYE LU-CHAN! HAVE FUN!"

"BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!"

…

"GROSS ERZA!"

"I'M JUST SAYING!"

Lucy face palmed as she walked onto the big bus, and man was it huge inside! They had place to eat, a mini kitchen, a HUGE flat screen TV with a ton of game stations, and it looked like seven, small rooms in the back. Her eyes were full of wonder, and Natsu didn't let that get passed him. "What's with the look in your eyes, it's weird."

And of course he ruined her fun… "Well unlike you, I don't happen to have a singing career and make a lot of money, thank you very much!" She pouted again, turning away from him. He chuckled again before patting her head and walking away. "You should really stop pouting like that!" He said as he opened the door to his room, "Your face might get stuck like that." And then he closed his door to the room. Lucy gritted her teeth together as she walked into her new room setting the rest of her stuff on the floor and jumping on her new bed.

Jellal and the others had watched the whole thing go on, a smile on _most_ there faces (not Gajeel's, he just smirked). "I think this is good for him." The blue haired keyboard player said as he closed the door to the bus. Loke and Gray nodded in agreement.

"He's already lighten up again." The drummer said as he took a seat on the couch, sighing. "Too bad, she seemed like she would make a nice girlfriend for me too…"

"Well it's either that, or we get the old Natsu bad. Which one do you want?"

Loke sighed, knowing he had to pick _'the right answer'_. "Fine… Lucy to be my- OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GRAY!"

"WRONG ANSWER IDIOT!"

"I WAS JOKING!"

And thus, the road trip begins!

**Author's Note-**

**Don't worry, I'll get better at these "author's notes" I swear.**

**Hm... I don't really have much to say, unless you guys wanna get to know me better, you could ask me questions if you wanted, but that's about it.**

**So... LATERS!**


	3. Adventures on the Tour Bus

**Author's Note-**

**Well, this came out faster than I thought it would!**

**And guess what, I have some life news! I, Charles, have been asked by a boy to my school's semi-formal dance! Honestly, I thought no one would want to ask me to a dance since I don't do a lot of girly things. I whine every time my mom takes me shopping for clothes and stuff, but when it comes to Barns and Noble I am SO there!**

**Huh, yeah! First time going to a dance with a guy! He's one of my friends too, so that makes it even better!**

**But enough about me, let's get started with the story!**

**ENJOY!**

The outside world from the tour bus flew by in seconds as the bus full of band members and one "lucky fan" was on its way to the first city where the band would perform. Lucy sighed as she continued to watch out the window from the couch that was set alongside it, trying to tune out the yells of victory or how stupid something was that the guys were doing.

"Oh c'mon! THAT'S NOT EVEN A DANCE MOVE!" Wait… dance move? What the hell were they?

The blonde soon regretted turning around to see Gray, Loke, and Gajeel all playing Just Dance on the Wii. They continued to complain about the game on how it _"Wasn't life-like at all" _and that the moves were _"Completely wrong"_ from real dancing. Lucy face palmed as turned to Jellal in the chair next to her and watched as he did… whatever he was doing.

"Huh… Jellal… Whatcha doin' there?" She asked full of curiousness, tilting her head a little to the right. The blue haired keyboard player looked up from his laptop that was hooked into his keyboard that he was more than likely was going to use during the concert tonight. "Oh, I'm just loading in all the sound effects into the keyboard for tonight."

"Sound effects?"

"Yeah, I play both the keyboard and change the voices up a little to make it sound cooler. You know, like when the same person sounds like their overlapping themselves in a song, that's what I do during a concert for Natsu and whoever else is singing."

…

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Heh, can't say I do. Sorry." Jellal chuckled at her response before going back the screen in front of him, typing and dragging things to where they needed to be. "Well…" He started, still doing what he was doing, "You don't seem as confused as Natsu and everyone else in the band. They'll never understand it…"

Lucy watched as Jellal let out a loud sigh, a sly smile curved on his lips. "Are they really that helpless?" She had asked and turned her head to the three boys _dancing_ in front of the TV, all yelling at one another.

"WATCH IT CLIM-IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO GET A HIGH SCORE HERE!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME ORANGE HAIRED LION BOY BEAT ME! SO HELL TO THE NO!"

"WELL LISTEN UP B*****S, _I'M _THE ONE WHO'S GONNA BE KICKING ALL OF _YOUR_ ASSES! SO MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!"

The blonde blinked a few times, then turned to Jellal again, who had just finished putting on his red headphones and was fixing the volume setting on his matching red iPod. Best guess… to make it louder. Lucy sighed, "Guess they really _are_ that helpless…" She then sat back against the couch that she was sitting in and looked down the small hallway and saw a sign on Natsu's door knob. Curiousness taking over her, Lucy got up and dodged the flying arms and legs just to read the small sign.

It was red, and in big black letters said: _DO NOT DISTURB! (OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!) (that means you Gray!)_

"Don't disturb… why?" It's not like he was still sleeping, it was 3:30 almost. Plus he was at breakfast stuffing his face this morning! So then why does he…

She slowly started reaching for the door knob, slightly shaking as she did, and gulped back the little nerves she had and turned the knob. The door squeak as it was pushed into the dark room that smelt of something rotten within it.

"Gross! What is that-"

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" He came from almost nowhere and surprised the blonde, making her jump once he got close enough to actually see the anger on his face. "Can you _not_ read?! The sign said DO NOT DISTURB! NOW GET OUT!"

"B-but… I just…" Lucy was shaken by what the pink haired singer had just done. The look on his face, the sound of angry in his voice, it was all too familiar to her. She shivered as she looked at Natsu's angry face yet again and gulped, the look of fear in her chocolate brown eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok… since you've been in your room all day, I wasn't sure if you were." It took some time to say, but when she finally got it out, it made her feel a little better inside once Natsu's face quickly changed into a surprised one over angry.

"W-well I'm just fine!" He turned and faced the other direction as he tried to figure out why he just stutter just then. Was it because someone actually cared enough to see if he was okay after so many weeks? Maybe…

"Then why did you get all mad when I came in?" The question hung in the air around the two as no one said anything for a few minutes. Lucy was about to leave until a quiet voice was heard, "I'm sorry…" it said. With a small smile on her face, the blonde left the room and closed the door, leaving the singer to do as he pleased once again.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"I FINALLY FINISHED IT!" Natsu's voice boomed through the bus as he threw his door open, papers in hand. Gajeel had paused the game as everyone walked over to the overly excited Natsu.

"Huh… Finished what?" The blonde asked behind the crowd of band members. They all turned to her and chuckled a little, some louder than others. "What?! I don't know what he finished! Why is that funny to you?!"

"Well my blonde friend-"

"We are NOT friends."

Natsu sighed, "Fine, _guest_, whatever." He got a death glare from the girl but ignored it and continued, "I finally finished the song Romeo needed my help writing."

"Wait… you were helping Romeo write a song?" Loke, aka, the only one who (aside from Lucy) wasn't informed about what was going, asked as the other band members chuckled at him this time. The orange haired drummer growled and narrowed his eyes, "WHY IS THAT FUNNY TO YOU?!"

"See? Hurts, doesn't it?" Lucy added, a smirk of her own on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Loke turned to her and nodded, "Like a f****n' bee sting." He mumbled, proving the blonde's point.

"Well actually Loke, bee stings don't hurt that bad."

"Yeah, you're just a wuss." Loke narrowed his eyes yet again, this time only at Gajeel and Gray for their _"worlds of wisdom" _they had just said. Both said band members snickered and high fived one another, Jellal just face palming at their lame insults.

To prevent a fight from happening, Lucy thought it was probably a smart thing to change the subject… so she did. "Huh… Who's Romeo?"

Natsu turned to face the confused blonde and pulled out his phone. It took him a few seconds, but he found a picture a little girl with long dark blue hair and a boy, a little bit taller than the girl, with purplish-blackish hair and showed it to Lucy. Both the boy and girl seemed to be in high school, one being a year older than the other since the uniforms they were wearing were a little different in color.

"The girl in the picture is my little sister, Wendy, and the boy is Romeo. They've become pretty close friends since Wendy just moved here." The singer took his phone and turned it off, shoving it back into the pockets of his baggy jeans. "Before we left town to pick you up, he asked me if I could help him write a song. So we went to the local café in town and I had him tell me a few things that he wanted in the song." Natsu chuckled a bit as he looked over the papers in his hands, a small smile curving on his face. "I gotta say, the kid has heart wanting to turn what he told him into a song."

"You know Natsu, you never did tell has what he told you." Gray said, crossing his arms and giving a look at the pink haired boy. The other band members agreed, all nodding their heads and saying their own opinions. Natsu held his hands up to quick down the others, shaking his head side to side as he continued to chuckle at their childish ways.

"Sorry boys," He started, "But it's a secret between me and Romeo until tonight at the concert."

"Wait, you're gonna make us play a song we don't even know about?" A smirk was later shown on Natsu's face as he shook his head at Loke's question. He then started throwing some papers at the band members from his pile in hand. Each band member got a sheet of music they were to play during tonight, no lyrics shown.

Gray glared at the song writer, getting angry at the fact that he and everyone else was expected to learn and play a song, that they didn't even know much about, with only a few hours to practice. "How do you expect us to learn this before tonight?!"

"Well it's not impossible… You've all done it before, haven't you?" Lucy watched as the whole band glared at the song writer, who slowly started to walk away into the small kitchen area in search for food. "Plus it's for Romeo, and I swear, this'll be the last time I do this, promise." Natsu turned back around to see the faces of all his friends. They looked at one another, and all let out loud sighs.

"Fine… But this really is the last time, okay Natsu?" Jellal took control of the once angry group, giving Natsu a look that met he and everyone else were dead serious. "Hey, I promised, didn't I?" The group looked at one another again and smiled this time. If Natsu promises, nine times outta ten he keeps it, and this was no different than any other time, they all could see that.

Lucy joined in and smiled too as she watched their emotions quickly change back to normal. "So I guess whenever Natsu promises on something, it's a good thing."

"Aye! A really good thing!"

"WAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The blonde was quick to turn around and see a flying blue cat smiling and waving. "A-a cat… that can… fly…" She turned to the group of boys, who were all trying not to laugh. Natsu walked over and patted the cat on the head, a huge smile on his face.

"Well I see you've met Happy."

"YOU THINK?!"

"I would say so." The glare he got from her was priceless, completely priceless. Holding in the laugher was no longer an option as the pink haired singer started cracking up, the rest of the band soon following his lead.

"And for the record, I'm not a cat, I'm an Exceed!" Happy said as he flew over to the blonde again and sat on her head.

"Y-you… can… talk…"

"Well look at you, genius! I _can _talk! Never in a million years did I see that coming!"

Lucy finally came back to her senses and glared at the blue Exceed, "Your sarcasm was not needed." Happy only laughed and flew over back to Natsu, a toothy grin on the blue animal's face.

"W-will you look at the time, we're almost back home!"

"Thank Mavis…" Lucy mumbled as she took a seat by the window and started to watch the buildings go by. Maybe they'll calm down a little now that they're about to perform in a few hours.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The bus doors opened at the back of huge building, Loke being the first to jump out and stretch his arms behind his head. "Ah! It's nice to be home!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, just remember we're here for a concert, not to - OMG! THE ARCADE IS STILL OPEN! LET'S GO!"

"HEEL GRAY!" The blue haired keyboard player yelled from inside the bus still. Lucy sweat dropped at the boys, her idea from earlier for sure not coming true now as she got off right after Jellal.

Lucy looked around and even though it was only the back of a building she could already tell this place was a nice place. The blonde remembered driving by a huge park that was decorated with reds and greens, lights hung on trees and bows on lampposts telling everyone that Christmas was slowly making its way. It's been a long time since Lucy's seen so many lights for the holiday, even if they weren't turned on it. But the whole city overall just made her smile at how peaceful it was.

"Seems like a nice place to grow up…" She whispered to no one at all, a smile hidden under her big jacket she had to wear to keep warm. "Yeah, it is."

"KYA!" The blonde jumped a few feet in the air and turned around to see a smirking Natsu staring down at her. He laughed and patted her head, ruffling her hair as he did. "That was priceless!"

"Yeah, well, that was a d**k move…" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the singer.

"Maybe you're a d**k move."

"Lamest. Comeback. EVER!"

"Oh yeah! At least I don't jump every time someone talks behind me!"

"WELL IT'S CREEPY!"

"Heh, sure it is Luigi."

"MY NAME IS LUCY!"

"Wait… It's not Luigi?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his pure stupidity as she face palmed and shook her head. "Why on earth would my name be Luigi IF I'M A GIRL?!"

"… You're a girl?"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?!"

Natsu could only laugh at this point. He almost started crying over how the blonde reacted. "Man! You're such a kid to believe that I really didn't know you're girl!"

"Says the guy that's never done his own laundry!"

The famous singer froze and became as quiet as a mouse. How did she know that if he never told her… "How did you-"

"Know that? Easy, when you were in your room doing whatever you do in there, Loke and Gray told me some pretty, _fun facts, _if you would call them that, about you." Lucy smirked in victory as she walked away to join the other band members up ahead, leaving Natsu frozen in thought before he actually got what was going on.

"Wait a sec… HEY! LUIGI! GET BACK HERE! HOW MUCH DID THEY SAY?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS LUCY!"

And their yells filled the once-quiet building as the blonde and the pinkette ran down the halls as if they were little kids playing tag, snickers and laughs coming from the rest of the band at the amusing sight.

**Author's Note-**

**Silly Natsu! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter of 'Thanks to Her'! It really means a lot that so many of you are following one of my stories! I keep trying to update ASAP!**

**Until next time, LATERS! *waves***


End file.
